University of Florida Program
University of Florida Program Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program Training done at Shands Hospital and the Gainvesville VA Medical Center. These institutions are across the street from each other and connected by an underground passage. Some rotations done at an offsite lab, approximately 3 miles away. Total residents: 16 Residents taken annually: 4 AP or CP only tracks available. Comment (Updated September 2014) Residency Program Name: University of Florida Residency Program Directors: Anthony T. Yachnis, MD; Jesse Lee Kresak, MD; Stacy Beal, MD Number of residents (per year / total): 4/16-17 Visas Sponsored: Pros: Volume (28000 in house surgicals + ~40000 outside cases at Shands, 20000 in house surgicals at the VA marjority of which are biopsies); subspecialized dept; extremely supportive program director & chair High volume of surgicals, subspecialty sign-out, responsive PDs Work/Life/family balance; Great support staff which means you are not grossing past 5 pm 9 times out of 10 and the latest 6 pm. No weekend grossing, call averages out to 3-4 weekends a year. Day starts at 7:30 with an AM conference and you are done by 6 on AP rotations and 5 on CP rotations....very ocassionally, you may be staying just a little passed 6 to preview or gross but this is very very rare. Volume is just enough for residents to learn from each and every single they see but at the same time not be overwhelmed 100% AP/CP board pass rate over the last 10 years 4 PAs at Shands and 2 PAs at the VA on top of a robust secretorial staff which means the bare minimum of scutt work for the residents AP training on par with some of the big name places imo Great workspace; individual office desks with dept issued laptops and microscopes Newly renovated AP sign-out area You are responsible for writing up all of your cases and doing tumor summaries (even whipples and laryngectomies) from day 1 which makes for some growing pains but by the time you are a 3rd year in the program, you are a pro at how to write up coherent reports. Cons: CP training is lacking (problem at most institution) though this is improving with hiring of new CP faculty members Learning is very much self-driven, there are lots and lots of opportunities but one has to be self-motivated and driven in order to take advantage of them. If you are not self-driven and don't put in the time outside of work then you will get behind...we go home on most days by 5pm and have the large majority of the weekends off with no weekend grossing so you have more then plenty of time to read up, work on research etc. Too many conferences...we have 4-5 a week which might seem like a pro for some but con for others. Average work hours on surgical path? 50-60/wk Are you allowed to do external rotations? Yes Famous Faculty: * Anthony Yachnis, MD * John D. Reith, MD * Edward J Wilkinson, MD Do you feel you have: Adequate preview time? yes Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? More than adequate = superb Adequate AP Teaching? Yes Adequate CP Teaching? Yes on most rotations Are Fellowship Programs Offered? Yes Please list: Neuropathology; Surgical Pathology, GI pathology, Bone & Soft tissue pathology, Cytopathology, Dermatopath CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? Yes Bone and Soft Tissue Fellowship *The non-Accreditation Council for Graduate Medical Education-accredited Bone and Soft Tissue Pathology Fellowship Cytopathology Fellowship *The ACGME-accredited cytopathology fellowship program is a one-year comprehensive program in cytopathology and surgical pathology, offered by the Department of Pathology, beginning July 1. Dermatopathology Fellowship *This is an ACGME accredited fellowship in Dermatopathology. Hematopathology Fellowship *This is an ACGME-accredited fellowship program designed to train academically oriented physicians in the practice of modern hematopathology with an emphasis on neoplastic hematologic diseases. Neuropathology Fellowship *This accredited program provides up to two years of training in neuropathology, with the aim of Board certification and preparation for a career in academic neuropathology. Gastrointestinal and Liver Pathology Fellowship *This is a non-ACGME accredited fellowship program in gastrointestinal and liver pathology. Surgical Pathology Fellowship *The Surgical Pathology Fellowship provides fellows with the opportunity for advanced training and in-depth experience in different facets of surgical pathology.